yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Okuma-Yazma Çalışmalarının Tarihçesi
Okuma *Yazma *Okuma yazma *Okuma yazma orani * * Sözlük İngilizce - Türkçe bilgili okumuş aydın harflerle işaretlenmiş okur yazar tahsilli harflerle işaret olunmuş harfle işaretle çok okumuş Görseller İngilizce - İngilizce Past participle of letter Educated, especially having a degree (entitled to put an abbreviations such as BS, MA, PHD, MD after a signature) Simple past of letter Literate (able to read writing in letters) highly educated; having extensive information or understanding; "an enlightened public"; "knowing instructors"; "a knowledgeable critic"; "a knowledgeable audience" Something that is lettered is covered or decorated with letters or words. a crudely lettered cardboard sign. well educated educated; literate; of or pertaining to learning; marked with letters sıfat able to read and write well Inscribed or stamped with letters İngilizce - Almanca literarisch gebildet buchstabe (letter) Brief , Buchstabe (letter) İngilizce - Yunanca εγγράμματος (engrammatos) γραμμένος (gammenos) (adj) εγγράμματος (engrammatos), λόγιος (logos) σημειώ με γράμματα (simeio me gammata) (letter) (n) γράμμα (gamma), επιστολή (epistoli) (letter) (of alphabet) επιστολή (epistoli) (του αλφάβητου (toy alfabitoy)) (letter) (v) σημειώ με γράμματα (simeio me gammata) (letter) επιστολή (epistoli) (letter) İngilizce - Fransızca adj. instruit; éduqué; domine les lettres; lettré lettre (letter) écrire; marquer avec des lettres verb (letter) lettre, caractère (de l'alphabet); missive; littérature, belles-lettres noun (letter) İngilizce - İtalyanca letterato, colto, erudito segnare con lettere (letter) scrivere in stampatello (letter) mettere una scritta su (letter) senso letterale (letter) scritto (letter) carattere (letter) lettera (letter) İngilizce - Polonyaca wytłoczony list (letter) İngilizce - Arapça مكتوب بنقش adjective عالم, مكتوب بنقش adjective معني الحرف noun (letter) المعنى الحرفي noun (letter) الحروف الطباعية noun (letter) حرف, خطاب, رسالة, معني الحرف, أدب أخلاق, صناعة الأدب, المعنى الحرفي, الحروف الطباعية, مؤجر noun (letter) İngilizce - Kürtçe tîp (letter) name (letter) Tarihçe * Millî Eğitim Bakanı İsmail SAFA, 25 kasım 1923 tarih ve 7971/3655 sayılı genelge ile valilerden ve Millî eğitim görevlilerinden halk eğitimi çalışmalarının başlatılmasını istemiştir. Genelgede “halk ile okullar ve öğretmenler arasında yakın ilişkiler kurulması, eğitimin her yaştaki ve sınıftaki halkın ihtiyaçları durumuna getirilmesi dile getirilmiştir. 1925 yılında İzmir milletvekili Mustafa Necati’nin öncülüğünde Türk Öğretmenler Birliği “Halk Dershaneleri” açarak yetişkinlere okuma-yazma öğretmeye katkıda bulunma kararı almıştır. Aynı yıl Mustafa Necati’nin Millî Eğitim Bakanı olması Halk Dershanelerine yeni bir güç kazandırmış, 1926 yılına kadar bu dershanelerden 26 bin kişinin yararlanması sağlanmıştır. 1926 yılında 789 sayılı MEB kuruluş yasası kabul edilmiş, yasa ile kurumlara hiç eğitimi olmayan ve zorunlu eğitim çağını aşmış olanları işe aldıktan sonra bunlara ilköğretim düzeyinde eğitim verme zorunluluğu getirilmiştir. Aynı yıl “Halkı Okutma Mektepleri Genelgesi” yürürlüğe konarak okuma-yazma eğitiminin iki aşamalı olması istenmiştir. Birinci aşamada yalnız okuma-yazma, ikinci aşamada ise okuma-yazmayı geliştirmenin yanında bazı temel yaşam becerileri kazandırılması öngörülmüştür. 1927 yılında çıkarılan ”Halk Derslikleri ve Konferansları Yönetmeliği” hiç eğitim görmemiş ya da istediği öğretim seviyesine erişememiş olanları, bir Cumhuriyet vatandaşının bilmesi gereken temel yurttaşlık bilgileriyle donatmak, ulusal kültür ve ülküyü güçlendirmek görevini bu dersliklere yüklemiştir. Büyük Önder Atatürk ve Cumhuriyetin önderleri yeni Türk Devletinin sağlam temellere oturtulması ve ileri toplumlar arasında yerini alabilmesi için pek çok alanda yenileşme hareketleri başlatmışlardır. Ülkenin aydınlanma döneminin başladığı Cumhuriyetin ilk yıllarında yapılan en önemli yeniliklerden birisi de 1928 yılında Yeni Türk harflerinin kabul edilmesidir. Türk dilinin yapısına uygun ve okunup yazılması kolay olan yeni harflerinin kabulü; halk eğitimi hareketlerine büyük boyutlar kazandırmıştır. Ulusal kültür birliğinin sağlanması, Cumhuriyet kültürünün yeni kuşaklara aktarılması ve cumhuriyetin vatandaşlarının yetiştirilmesinde ilk ve temel koşul olarak görülmüştür. Millet Mektepleri ve Okuma-Yazma Seferberliği Kasım 1928’de gerçekleştirilen harf devriminden sonra yeni harflerle okuma-yazma öğretmek amacıyla halk Mektepleri, Halk Dershaneleri ve Gece kursları “Millet Mektepleri”ne dönüştürülmüş, ilk ve en büyük okuma-yazma seferberliği başlatılmıştır. Bu seferberlikte bütün öğretmenlerle birlikte aydınlar da seferber olmuştur. Millet Mekteplerinin amacı; Türk halkını okur-yazar hale getirmek, ona yaşam ve geçimini gerektirdiği temel bilgi ve becerileri kazındırmaktı. Toplumsal gelişmede önemli rolleri üstlenen ve görevleri yerine getiren Millet Mekteplerinin genel başkanı ve başöğretmeni Atatürk’tü. 1929 yılında Millet Mektepleri Kanunun kabul edilmesiyle okulların yanısıra tüm devlet kurumlarında, köylerde, kahvehanelerde, hapishanelerde Millet Mektepleri açılmış ve 16-45 yaşları arasındaki tüm yurttaşların okuma-yazma kurslarına katılması zorunlu kılınmıştır. Okuma-yazma kursları; ilkokul olan yerlerde bu okullarda açılmış, okul bulunmayan yerlerde birer ay süreli gezici kurslar düzenlenmiştir. Millet Mektepleri A ve B dershanelerinden olmak üzere birbirini izleyen iki düzeyden oluşmuştur. A dershaneleri okuma-yazma bilmeyenlere okuma-yazma öğretmiş, B Dershaneleri ise yurttaşlık hak ve ödevleri ile temel yaşam becerileri kazandırmıştır. A ve B dershanelerinde öğretim dört ay süreli idi. Öğretim haftada altı saattir. Kadınların öğretimi genellikle gündüz, erkeklerinki ise akşamları yapılırdı. A dershanelerinde 1928-1929 döneminde öğretmen, kitap bina araç gereç yokluğuna rağmen 199.534’ü kadın, 397476’sı erkek olmak üzere toplam 597.010 yetişkine okuma-yazma öğretilmiştir. Her türlü yokluğa rağmen bir yıl gibi bir sürede yaklaşık 600.000 yetişkine okuma-yazma öğretilmesi eğitim tarihimizde örnek teşkil edecek bir olaydır. Millet mekteplerinde ilkokul öğretmenleri ile, okur-yazar olanlar ve memurlar da görev yapmışlardır. 1930 yılında yurttaşların öğrendiklerini unutmamaları ve okuma alışkanlıklarını sürdürmeleri amacıyla “Halk Okuma Odaları” açılmaya başlanmıştır. Okuma Odalarının sayısı 1936’da 500’e kadar yükselmiştir. Ancak daha sonraki yıllarda bu konuya gereken önem verilmemiş ve sayılarında düşme olmuştur. Millet mektepleri 1930’dan sonra okuma-yazma kursları 1953’ten sonra ise “Halk Dershaneleri” olarak adlandırılmıştır. Halk Dershaneleri A, B, ve C dershaneleri olmak üzere üç düzeyde program uygulamışlardır. A dershaneleri temel okuma yazma ve aritmetik bilgileri kazandırmak, B dershaneleri bu becerileri geliştirmek, C dershaneleri ise katılanları ilkokul bitirme sınavlarına hazırlamak amacı ile birbirlerini izleyen yaygın eğitim kurumları idiler. 1932 yılında, devrimleri yaymak kökleştirmek ve halkı toplumsal ve kültürel yönden geliştirmek amacıyla Atatürk’ün ve Cumhuriyet Halk Partisinin önderliğinde “Halkevleri” kurulmuştur. 1911’den beri benzer amaçlarla hizmet veren Türk Ocakları yerine kurulmuş olan Halkevleri 1800 okuma-yazma kursu açmış ve 60.000 civarında yetişkinin okur-yazar olmasını sağlamıştır. 1928’den 1959 yılına kadar millet Mektepleri ve Halk Dershaneleri aracılığıyla okuma-yazma alanında 97.317 kurs açılmış ve bu kurslarda 1.867.920 kişi eğitim almıştır. Bir taraftan ilköğretimi yaygınlaştırma diğer taraftan yetişkinlere okuma-yazma çabaları ile 1927’de %11 olan okur-yazarlık oranı 1935’de % 20,4’e 1950’de % 33,6’ya, 1960’ta ise %39.5’e çıkarılmıştır. Türk Silahlı Kuvvetleri Okuma-Yazma Çalışmaları 1928'den günümüze Türk Ordusu genç Türk erkeklerine, askerlik hizmetleri içinde okuma-yazma öğretme, temel bilgiler kazandırma ve bir bölümüne de meslek verme konularında bir "Halk Okulu" olarak görev yapmıştır. Özellikle; bütün bu eğitim etkinlikleri içinde okuma-yazma ve temel bilgi eğitimi Türk Ordusunun geleneksel işlevi olarak süregelmiştir. 1937 yılında, Atatürk'ün önerisi ile askerliklerini orduda çavuş ya da onbaşı olarak tamamlayan gençlerden köy öğretmeni olarak yararlanma yolu seçilmiştir. Köylüye okuma-yazma öğretmek ve tarım alanında rehberlik yapmak görevleri vardı. O dönemde yapılan araştırmalar olumlu sonuçlar verince eğitmenlik uygulanmasına geçilmiş, 1937'den 1946'ya kadar bu yolla yurdumuza 8.000 öğretmen kazandırılmıştır. Türk Silahlı Kuvvetleri, Türkiye'nin geleceği ile ilgili önemli bir konu olan okuma-yazma konusunda 1958 yılında erlere verilen eğitimin daha düzenli bir şekilde okullarda verilmesini kararlaştırdı. Bu amaçla 1959 yılında Türk Eğitim Tarihine geçen 16 Er Okuma-Yazma Okulu açılmıştır. Bu seferberlik başlamadan bir yıl önce kullanılacak alfabenin hangi yöntemle yazılacağı konusunda bilimsel deneme çalışmaları yapıldı. Çalışmalar sonucunda cümle yöntemine uygun alfabe kitapları (Türkçe1,2,3,4), Alıştırma kitapları 1,2 ile bu araçların kullanma tekniklerini anlatan öğretmen kılavuzları 1,2,3 hazırlandı. Ayrıca Yurt ve Yaşama Bilgisi Kitabı ile erlerin okuma isteklerini ve bilgilerini arttırmak için 39 adet yardımcı ders kitabı hazırlandı. Ordu Okuma-Yazma Okullarında süre 4 aydı. Haftada 38 saat ders yapılıyordu. Bu okullarda, silah altına alınan ilkokul öğretmenleri (291 sayılı yasaya göre ) uyum eğitiminden sonra öğretmen olarak görev yapıyorlardı. Türk Silahlı kuvvetleri 1959 yılında 16 Er Okuma-Yazma Okulu açtı. Yasal süresi 15 yıl olan bu okullar 1975 yılında kapatıldı. Halk arasında Ali okulları olarak bilinen bu okullar 41 üniteden oluşuyordu. Her ünitede 16 derslik bulunan bir bina ile aynı zamanda konferans salonu olarak da kullanılan bir yemekhane bulunuyordu. Her ünitenin bir kitaplığı vardı. Derslikler 26 kişilikti toplam kapasite 17.056 kişi idi. Kapasite 23.000’e kadar çıkarılabiliyordu. Bu okullarda 532.266 er eğitim görmüştür. UNESCO, Türk Silahlı Kuvvetleri okuma-yazma çalışmalarını dünyanın en düzenli ve en başarılı halk eğitimi çalışmaları olarak ilân etmişti. Türk Silahlı Kuvvetlerine bağlı birliklerde okuma-yazma öğretimi çalışmaları 8 Şubat 2000 tarihinde Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı ve Genel Kurmay Başkanlığı arasında imzalanan işbirliği protokolü ile tüm birliklerde devam etmektedir. Fonksiyonel Okuma-Yazma Çalışmaları Okumaz-yazmazlığın ortadan kaldırılması konusunda UNESCO tarafından Tahran’da düzenlenmiş olan konferansın sonuçlarına göre dünyanın değişik ülkelerinde denenmesine karar verilen fonksiyonel (işlevsel) okuma-yazma programları ülkemizde de denenmiştir. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığının yönetiminde Fonksiyonel Okuma-Yazma (FOYSEP) adlı bir proje geliştirildi. Proje ekibinde Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Yönetiminde, Sağlık Bakanlığı, Tarım Bakanlığı ve Dünya Eğitim Teşkilâtından temsilcilerin katıldığı bir proje ekibi oluşturuldu. Dünya Eğitim Teşkilâtı ve ABD tarafından sağlanan destekle 1971-1973 yılları arasında 20 ay süreli bir pilot proje uygulanmış; Ankara, Kars, Mardin, Muğla ve Sinop İllerinde 50 okuma-yazma kursunda 1000 kadar yetişkine işlevsel okuma-yazma öğretimi uygulanarak sonuçların değerlendirilmesi ön görülmüştür. Uygulamada bu beş ilde 28 sınıf açılarak 572 kayıt olmuştur. Fonksiyonel Okuma-Yazma Projesi kapsamında Buğday Yetiştirme, Pamuk Yetiştirme, Tütün Yetiştirme, Turfanda Sebze Yetiştirme, Koyun Yetiştirme, Sığır Yetiştirme, Ev Ekonomisi ve Mısır Yetiştirme konularında cümle yöntemine uygun olarak sekiz ayrı alfabe ve bu alfabelerin alıştırma kitapları geliştirildi. Türkiye’de fonksiyonel (işlevsel) okuma-yazma çalışmaları üç yıl uygulandı. Başarılı sonuçlar alınmakla birlikte bu sonuçların istenen düzeyde olmadığı görülmüştür. Kurslarda % 40 terk oranı ile karşılaşılmıştır. Fonksiyonel okuma-yazma programlarına gerek dünya da gerekse Türkiye’de pek çok eleştiri yapılmıştır. Bu eleştirilerden en çok dikkat çekeni programların okuma-yazma odaklı olmaktan çok ekonomik bir anlayışa dayandırılarak geliştirilmiş ve uygulanmış olmasıdır. 1960-1980 Yılları Arasında, 68.490 okuma-yazma kursu açılmış ve bu kurslarda 692.596 yetişkin eğitim görmüştür. 100. Yıl Okuma-Yazma Seferberliği Atatürk'ün doğumunun 100. yılını kutlama Millî Komitesi ve Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı'nın kararı ile 23 Mart 1981'de okuma-yazma seferberliği yeniden başlatıldı. 100. Yıl Okuma-Yazma Seferberliği, Millet Mektepleri okuma-yazma seferberliğinden sonra düzenlenmiş geniş kapsamlı ikinci büyük seferberliktir. 1980 Nüfus Sayımı sonuçları Türkiye'de yaklaşık 13 milyon kişinin okuma-yazma bilmediğini göstermiştir. Bir yandan okuma-yazma bilmeyenlerin sayılarının hızla artmasına karşılık diğer yandan Halk Dershaneleri yoluyla okuma-yazma öğretilenlerin sayısının giderek azalması, Türkiye'nin sosyo-ekonomik ve kültürel gelişmesini olumsuz etkilemesi gerekçesiyle 1981 yılında okuma-yazma seferberliği başlatılmıştır. Bu seferberliğin amacı; okuma-yazma bilmeyen tüm halkı okur-yazar duruma getirmek, ulusal kalkınma hedefi olan endüstrileşmeyi, tarımda modernleşmeyi, Atatürk ilke ve inkılapları doğrultusunda ulusal birlik ve bütünleşmeyi sağlamak halkın demokratik sürece bilinçli bir şekilde katılmasını sağlamaktır. Okuma-yazma seferberliğinde öncelik verilen gruplar şunlardır: · Cinsiyette : Kadınlar · Sektörde : Tarımda çalışanlar · Bölgede : Gecekondu ve kırsal alanlar · Genelde :Okuma-yazma bilmeyen tüm nüfus olarak belirlenmiştir. Okuma-yazma öğretiminde üç yöntem kullanılmıştır. 1- Doğrudan okuma-yazma öğretimi 2- Fonksiyonel okuma-yazma öğretimi 3- Televizyonla okuma-yazma öğretimi Ayrıca bilen bilmeyene öğretsin yöntemi kullanılmıştır. Yetişkinler için I. kademe okuma-yazma programı (90 saat) ile, Yetişkinler için II. kademe Eğitim Deneme Programı (180 saat) bu dönemde geliştirilmiş ve uygulamaya konmuştur. Günümüzde halen bu programlar uygulanmaktadır. I. kademe programını bitirenlere okur-yazarlık belgesi, II. kademe programını başarı ile bitirenlere Yetişkinler Eğitimi İlkokul Bitirme Diploması verilmiştir. Okuma-yazma seferberliğinin başarılı olabilmesi için kamu kurum ve kuruluşları ile özel ve Gönüllü kuruluşların katılımını sağlamak amacıyla Millî Eğitim Bakanlığının eşgüdümünde "Okuma-yazma Seferberliği Bakanlıklar arası Koordinasyon Kurulu" oluşturuldu. 1983 tarihinde; 2841 Sayılı Zorunlu Eğitim Çağı Dışında Kalmış Okuma-Yazma Bilmeyen Vatandaşların Okur-Yazar Duruma Getirilmesi ve Bunlara İlkokul Düzeyinde Eğitim Öğretim Yaptırılması Hakkında Kanun yürürlüğe kondu. Kanunla; Okuma-yazma öğrenme kurslarına (14-44 yaş) devam zorunluluğu ve cezaî hükümler getirildi. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı ile Kamu ve özel kuruluşların görevleri belirlendi. Kurslara devam için özendirici hükümler getirildi 100.Yıl Okuma-yazma seferberliğinin tanıtılmasına olağan üstü önem verilmiştir ve başarılı sonuçlar alınmıştır. Türkiye bu konuda başta UNESCO olmak üzere çeşitli uluslararası kuruluşlardan ödüller almıştır. Bunlar: 1- 1981 yılında MANSİYON 2- 1982-1983 yılında TEŞEKKÜR 3- 1984 yılında IRAK OKUMA-YAZMA ÖDÜLÜ (10.000 $) Dolar 4- 1985-1986 yılında TAKDİRNAME 5- 1987 yılında BÜYÜK ÖDÜL 1981 yılından 1989 yılına kadar 194.797 kurs açılmış ve 3.974.979 yetişkin, kursları başarı ile bitirmiştir. 8 Eylül 1992 Okuma -Yazma Seferberliği Türkiye'de Cumhuriyetin kuruluşundan 1992 yılına kadar geçen süre içinde halkın okuma-yazma bilmezlikten kurtarılması için devamlı çaba gösterilmiş bu alanda büyük kampanyalar ve seferberlikler düzenlenmiştir. Bütün bu gayret ve çalışmalara rağmen okumaz-yazmazlık sorunu kökten çözümlenememiştir. 1990 nüfus sayımı sonuçları; 6 ve yukarı yaştaki nüfusun kadınlarda %28, erkeklerde %12'sinin çalışabilir nüfusun ise (14-44 yaş) kadınlarda %18, erkeklerde %4'ünün okuma-yazma bilmediği gerçeğini ortaya koymuştur. Okur-yazarlık oranını %100'e çıkarma hedefi doğrultusunda yeni atılımlara ihtiyaç vardı. Okur-yazarlık oranı %90'ın altında olan 39 ilin İl Millî Eğitim Müdürleri ve Halk Eğitimi Başkanlarının katılımı ile 7-8 Eylül 1992'de düzenlenecek seferberliğin yönetimi ile ilgili bir toplantı yapılmış ve Dünya Okuma-Yazma Günü olan 8 Eylül 1992'de okuma-yazma seferberliği başlatılmıştır. Seferberliğe resmi kuruluşların yanında hükümet dışı kuruluşlar ile uluslar arası kuruluşlar da destek vermişlerdir. 8 Eylül 1992 tarihinden itibaren UNICEF Türkiye Temsilciliği ile Yetişkin Eğitimi Okur-Yazarlık Projesi kapsamında Doğu ve Güneydoğu Anadolu Bölgelerinde okumaz-yazmazlığın yüksek olduğu 13 ilde okur-yazarlığı yaygınlaştırma çalışmaları yapılmıştır. UNICEF, materyal üretimi ve çoğaltımı, araştırma-geliştirme konularında finansman desteği sağlamıştır. Yaygın Eğitim Enstitüsünde kurulan iki ayrı komisyon tarafından; Yetişkinler İçin Okuma-Yazma Öğretimi ve I. Kademe Eğitimi Programı esas alınarak cümle yöntemine uygun olarak Yetişkinler Okuma Kitabı, Yetişkinler Alıştırma kitabı ve Yetişkinler Öğretmen Kılavuzu, Herkes İçin Okuma Kitabı,Herkes İçin Alıştırma Kitabı ve Herkes İçin Öğretmen Kılavuzu ile okuma –yazma öğrenenlerin okuma becerilerini geliştirmeleri için Çalışkan Aile,Temiz Aile ve Güzel Çevre, Tutumlu Aile,Akıllı Aile ve Sağlıklı Çocuklar konularında beş ayrı kitapçık hazırlanmıştır. Okuma-yazma bilmeyen yetişkinlerin sosyolojik özellikleri de dikkate alınarak Doğu ve Güneydoğu Anadolu Bölgesi Sosyal gelişmeyi ve İstihdamı Destekleme Projesi Doğu ve Güneydoğu bölgelerindeki 25 ilimizde sosyal ve ekonomik bakımdan gelişme ihtiyacı içinde bulunan öncelikle genç kız ve kadınlar olmak üzere yetişkin nüfusun tamamının ihtiyaçlarını belirlemek, bu ihtiyaçlar kapsamında eksik olan eğitimlerini tamamlayabilmelerine imkan sağlamak amacıyla Ekim 2000 yılında Doğu ve Güneydoğu Anadolu Bölgesi Sosyal gelişmeyi ve İstihdamı Destekleme Projesi hazırlanmış ve uygulamaya konulmuş olup, Proje Eylül 2001 tarihinde sona ermiştir. Proje kapsamında açılan okuma-yazma kurslarında 64.812 kadın, 86.401 erkek olmak üzere toplam 151.213 yetişkinimiz eğitimden geçirilmiştir. Ulusal Eğitime Destek Kampanyası Bakanlığımızın başta okuma-yazma çalışmaları olmak üzere diğer eğitim faaliyetlerini desteklemek, kapsamını genişletmek ve daha geniş kitlelere ulaşmak amacıyla Sayın Cumhurbaşkanımız adına eşleri Sayın Semra Sezer’in önderlik ettiği sekizinci seferberlik olan Ulusal Eğitime Destek Kampanyası başlatılmıştır. 8 Eylül 2001 tarihinde ülke genelinde, bütün yerleşim birimlerinde düzenlenen törenlerle ilk adımı atılan Ulusal Eğitime Destek Kampanyası büyük bir coşku ve heyecan yaratmıştır. Bu kampanyanın temel amacı; Bakanlığımız dışında diğer kamu kuruluşları özel ve özerk kuruluşlar, gönüllü kuruluşlar, yerel yönetimler, sivil toplum örgütleri ve gönüllü bireylerin katkısı ve katılımlarıyla, · okuma-yazma bilmeyen yurttaşların eksik eğitimlerini tamamlamak ve temel eğitim düzeyinde eğitim görmelerine olanak sağlamak, gelir getirici beceri ve meslek kazanmalarını sağlamak, · zorunlu eğitim çağında olup okul dışında kalan çocukların okula kazandırılmalarını sağlamaktır. Ulusal Eğitime Destek Kampanyasının başladığı 8 Eylül 2001 tarihinden 8 Eylül 2007 tarihine kadar ülke genelinde 1.458.666 vatandaşımız okuma-yazma kurslarında, 3.846.659 vatandaşımız gelir getirici beceri ve meslek kurslarında, 3.244.222 vatandaşımız sosyal ve kültürel beceriler kazandırma kurslarında eğitim görmüştür. Toplam 8.549.547 vatandaşımız bu kurslardan geçirilmiştir. Türkiye Geneli Okur-yazarlık oranları http://cygm.meb.gov.tr/hem/okuma_prog/oran.htm Oranları görmek için lütfen tıklayınız... OKUMA YAZMA KURSLARI Zorunlu ilköğretim çağında dışında bulunan ve okuma-yazma bilmeyen vatandaşlarımız için halk eğitimi merkezleri bünyesinde okuma-yazma kursları düzenlenmektedir. Okuma yazma kursları iki kademeli olarak düzenlenmektedir. 1.Kademe Okuma-Yazma Kursu: Bu kursta Yetişkinler için I.Kademe Eğitimi Programı uygulanır Programın süresi 90 saattir. Programa katılanların öğrenme durumlarına göre bu süre uzatılabilir. Programın Genel Amaçları: Türk Millî Eğitiminin genel amaçları ve temel ilkeleri ile yaygın eğitimin özel amaçları ve ilkeleri doğrultusunda: Okur yazar olmayan yetişkinlere; · Okuma yazma becerisi kazandırmak, · Türkçe’yi iyi konuşur hale getirmek, · Temel aritmetik ve yurttaşlık bilgisi öğretmek, · Günlük yaşamla ilgili temel bilgi, beceri ve davranışları kazandırmaktır. I.kademe okuma yazma kursları halk eğitimi merkezlerine bağlı olarak uygun görülen her yerde açılabilir. Bu kurslar ücretsizdir. Katılan yetişkinlere MEB Çıraklık ve Yaygın Eğitim Genel Müdürlüğü tarafından okuma ve alıştırma kitapları ücretsiz olarak gönderilir. Kurslara katılmak için en yakın halk eğitimi merkezi veya en yakın bir eğitim kurumuna başvuru yeterlidir. Kurs açılması için katılımcı sayısı şartı yoktur. Birinci Kademe Okuma-Yazma Kursunu başarı ile bitiren yetişkinlere “Okur Yazarlık Belgesi “ düzenlendir. Kendi kendine ya da değişik yöntemlerle okuma yazma öğrenenler, halk eğitimi merkezlerine başvurdukları takdirde sınava alınırlar. Başarılı olanlara okur yazarlık belgesi düzenlenir. Okur yazarlık belgesine sahip olanlar II.Kademe Kurslara katılmaya hak kazanırlar. Yetişkinler için İkinci Kademe Eğitimi Kursu Bu kursta Yetişkinler İçin İkinci Kademe Eğitimi Programı uygulanır. Program süresi 180 saattir. Programın Genel Amacı Bu programı tamamlayan yetişkinler ilköğretim programının ilk beş yılına denk bilgi ve beceri kazanırlar. * Yetişkinler için İkinci Kademe Eğitimi Kursları ücretsiz olup, en az on kişinin başvurusu hâlinde açılırlar. Başvurular halk eğitimi merkezlerine yapılır. Bu kursları başarı ile bitirenlere “Yetişkinler Eğitimi İkinci Kademe Başarı Belgesi “ verilir. Bu belge ilköğretim okulunun ilk beş sınıfına denk sayılır. Bu belgeye sahip olanlar Açık İlköğretim Okulunun altıncı sınıfına kayıt yaptırma hakkına sahip oldukları gibi 2004 yılı sonuna kadar da sürücü belgesi almak için sürücü kurslarına başvurabiliyorlardı. Yürütülen Çalışmalar Temel Eğitime Destek Programı kapsamında, yetişkinlere yönelik uygulanmakta olan I. ve II. Kademe Okuma-Yazma Programları ile ders kitaplarının günümüz ihtiyaçlarına göre yeniden geliştirilmesi amacıyla oluşturulan komisyon çalışmalarını tamamlamıştır. II. Kademe Okuma Kitapları yazımı tamamlanmış ve baskıya hazır hale getirilmiştir. I. Kademe Okuma-Yazma Programı, Yetişkinler İçin Ders Kitabı, Çalışma Kitabı ve Öğretmen Kılavuzu kitaplarının basımı tamamlanmıştır. Program ve kitapların tanıtımı amacıyla; pilot il olarak belirlenmiş olan Ankara, İzmir, İstanbul, Kocaeli, Hatay, Diyarbakır, Samsun, Bolu ve Van illerinde öğretmen eğitimi seminerleri düzenlenmiştir. Kolaylaştırılmış okuma-yazma öğretimi kapsamında 11-15 Eylül 2006 tarihlerinde Mersin ilinde öğretmen eğitimi semineri düzenlenecektir. Seminere 21 İlden 93 öğretmen katılacaktır. Seminere alınan öğretmenler, Bakanlığımız Çıraklık ve Yaygın Eğitim Genel Müdürlüğü ile Genel Kurmay Başkanlığı işbirliğinde imzalanan protokol kapsamında, vatani görevini yapmak üzere silah altına alınan ve okuma-yazma bilmeyen erlere, okuma yazma öğretmek amacıyla açılan kurslarda görevlendirileceklerdir. Yetişkinler Okuma Yazma Öğretimi ve Temel Eğitim Programı (I. ve II. Kademe) PROGRAMLAR İÇİN GÖRÜŞ VE ÖNERİLERİNİZİ BİLDİRİNİZ. ---- --Fırat YAMAN 21:48, Aralık 2, 2009 (UTC) Kategori:Yenişehirde yaygın eğitim Kategori:Yaygın eğitim Kategori:Eğitim Kategori:okuma-yazma Kategori:Yenişehir HEM Kategori:Yenişehir Kategori:Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı